


A Game?

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Cunnilingus, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: His father suggests they play a game.
Kudos: 21





	A Game?

**Author's Note:**

> If underaged characters/older characters and incest isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like. Have a great day!

Mr. Carter was quite busy with work for the evening, sitting in his study with stacks of student’s papers to grade, along with the quiet sound of his records playing off in the background. In his hand he firmly held his favourite red pen, checking things off and marking things wrong as he saw it. Some hard no marking besides a big bold one hundred circled on the front, at the top. Others had a few markings throughout the work with a number between the eighty or ninety range on the front. Some unlucky students had far more markings than the rest, passive-aggressive comments scribbled off to the side, and a fairly low number on the front (typically a fifty or below). Mr. Carter considered that a failure.

His oldest son, Gregory, was persistent. For nearly the whole day he had tried to beg his way into being allowed into the study to colour while his father worked, and after too much persistence for him to bear, he finally gave into him and said yes. When he heard this, Gregory was far more ecstatic than Mr. Carter had expected, squealing, jumping, and hurrying away from the doorway to get his crayons from his bedroom. He returns, grabbing a few pieces of paper from his father’s printer, and hurries over to his father’s desk. Soon enough he finds his place on his father’s lap, making himself comfortable, and begins to colour once given a clipboard to use. Yet again, things were calm, with the soft sound of music and the child scribbling with his tongue stuck out in concentration. His little blond eyebrows were furrowed as he stared down at the paper, making messy lines in almost distinct shapes. His legs idly swung, gently bumping into his father’s legs. He didn’t seem to mind.

There was always something comforting about being on his father’s lap; that’s probably why he enjoyed it so much. He felt safe and secure, as if nothing could ever go wrong in the presence of his father. He was a strong man, firm in his beliefs, and much like Gregory… knew how to get his way.

For a moment the boy would look up from his drawing, curiously staring and looking over his father’s work. He had been humming along to the music. Gregory’s eyes shift up to the man leaning over him, softly pouting to get his attention. “Papa, what’re you working on again?”

“Papers.” His father would softly reply, his left hand moving to rest on Gregory’s shoulder to comfortingly rub. “For my glasses, Gregory. I need to grade them. Grades close tomorrow. They’re final papers, for the midterm.”

“Midterm?”  
“Middle of the year. A milestone, boy.”

“Oh…” Gregory’s voice trails off as he watches his father write something on the side of the big jumble of words, letting out a small sound of surprise at the ninety-five then written on the front. “Papa, that’s a big number!”  
“That it is.”  
“They aren’t graded like my work, papa? That’s too big… we go one, two, three, and four!”

“They’re a mix, boy. The numbers are equal to a letter grade. A 95 would be considered an A.” Gregory’s father quietly chuckles and looks down to the small blond, a smile pulling at his lips. “It’s because these students are in High School. They do so similarly in Middle School here.”

“Oooh… American schooling is funny, papa. I miss England.”

“Don’t worry,” his father assures, “we’ll be returning. Next year, we’ll be returning for your schooling. I’m to be taking over as Headmaster at your grandfather’s school, Gregory. Don’t worry.” Then, he leans down to press a kiss to the boy’s head. “What are you drawing?”  
“I’m drawing you and me, papa!” Gregory happily chirps, bouncing slightly on his lap. This results in a grunt from his father, who slowly moves his hand down to rest on Gregory’s thigh. This causes Gregory to let out a small, confused sound, looking back up to his father. “Do- do you not like it? I drew it just for you..”

“No, no, it looks great…” He shushes Gregory softly, rubbing his hand slowly on his thigh. “It looks amazing, boy… beautiful colours. Looks great. Hey, I’m almost finished with my work, kiddo… do you want to play a game with me?”  
“A game?” Gregory gasps and smiles. “ I wanna play a game! Can we do it now, papa?”

With a small sigh, Mr. Carter picks up his papers and tucks them into the drawer of his desk. “Of course, boy. Now, you have to keep this game a secret for me, okay? Nobody can know. This involves trust. Just between you and me.” He clears his throat and looks to the office door, then down to Gregory. “Lock the door for me, son?”

“I can do that!!” Gregory slides off his father’s lap, setting the clipboard down on the desk before running over to the door and turning the lock. “There we go! Why are we locking the door?”

“So nobody walks in and sees us, boy. Can’t have anyone knowing our secret, right?”

“Right!”

“Come sit on your father’s desk.” He had cleared it of anything that would get in the way, gesturing for the boy to make his way back over. Gregory does as his father instructs, walking over to the desk and smiling further as he climbs up onto it and sits. His legs swung, not too far or too hard so he didn’t kick his father by accident. “Alright, boy… here.” Mr. Carter moves forward and rests his hands on the boy’s thighs, much to the confusion of him as he looks up at his father. “Remember, boy. Nobody can know. This is  _ our _ secret, you and me. We can’t play this game again if you tell anyone.”

Gregory seems to quietly whine, frowning as he looks down at his father’s hands. It must be a really fun game if his father doesn’t want to risk them getting caught! Why would they have to keep it secret, though? Gregory watches as his father’s hands trail up further to hook the waistband of his pajama pants, letting out another sound of curiosity as they’re pulled down. Why was he being undressed? When his pants were pulled down, his father moved his hands back onto his thighs, palms and fingers gently caressing the bare skin. His father’s hands were very cold.

“Papa, your hands are cold…” Gregory says aloud, but is shushed by the older man.

“Quiet, you’ll be warm soon enough. It’s okay.”

Gregory falls quiet and allows his father to touch him, eyes focused on the large hands that rubbed up and down his thighs. He was sensitive, so his body would tense and he’d let out soft sounds. Gregory was starting to feel funny. After a few more moments of trailing his fingers and palms up and down Gregory’s plush thighs, his fathers fingers make their way back up to his boxers, hooking the elastic and slowly tugging them down. When they settle around his feet, they eventually fall off onto the floor. Instinctively, Gregory moves a hand between his legs to cover himself up, obviously confused and face red flushing dark red in embarrassment. His move is futile, however, as his father grabs his hand and moves it off to the side to reveal his cunt. “Um- papa?”

“Quiet. You’ll ruin the game.” His father grunts, one of the hands on his thighs squeezing slightly to shut him up. It’s efficient, causing Gregory to fall quiet as his hands grip at the edge of the desk, curling underneath. 

Gregory didn’t quite understand what the game was yet. Why had he been stripped half naked? Where’s the fun in that? The school counselor had told him that you were only to let people you really trust touch you down there after an incident with other boys… so this must be fine, right? Gregory was taken from his thoughts when he felt something wet trail over his privates, the boy letting out a sound of surprise as he squeezed his legs. Ah, it was his father- shouldn’t have been much of a surprise considering the circumstances. Gregory’s hands come up from the desk and grab at his father’s hair; not too tight, as he doesn’t wish to get yelled at. “Mmph- ah- papa? Papa, what’re you- nmm.. doing?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know, boy.” His father grumbles, looking up to him. “I’ve seen what you and Philip do. You’re smarter than you let on.”

Gregory froze, staring down at his father with wide blue eyes. Did he seriously know what he and his brother did? At that, he couldn’t find any words, and with no reply from the boy, his father continued to eat him out. Small moans fell from Gregory’s lips as he rolled his hips forward, breath hitching in his throat as his hands continued grabbing at his father’s hair. “Mnn- mmhmph… papa, papa~” Gregory felt his father’s hands grip his thighs harder, causing him to let out yet another soft moan. Would they go further as he and Philip did? He was hoping so, but he didn’t get his hopes up. His father still had work he needed to do.

After a bit of time, his father pulled back and licked his lips, looking up to the boy with a small hum. “For once, you’re being good. It makes me happy when you’re like this, boy.”

“I know, papa.” Gregory pants, rubbing at his cheeks in a stim-like manner as he glances away. He felt… almost embarrassed that he was enjoying this. This wasn’t much of a game, was it? All Gregory was doing was sitting there and making noise because of how good it felt. Was this more of a game for his father than him? Gregory watches as his father stands and undoes his belt, slipping it through and out of the loops of his pants. He folds it, resting a hand on Gregory’s chest and pushing him to lay on his back. What was his father going to do with the belt? Yet again his question is answered after his father grabs his leg and lifts his rear up, bringing his arm belt and then suddenly forward to smack the belt hard against his ass. This triggers Gregory to cry out, hands instantly going back to the edge of the desk as his eyes tightly shut. It stung, and tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. “Papa, what did I do? What did I do, why was I hit, I’ve been good!”

“It’s part of the game,” the older man chides, eyes narrowing at the sight of the tears, “you need to keep yourself from crying. Be good, Gregory.”

“You spank me when I’m bad, papa!” Gregory chokes on a quiet sob, the tears beginning to drip down his reddened cheeks. “I don’t want to play anymore!”

With a disgruntled sigh, his father throws the belt to the floor and releases Gregory’s leg, undoing his pants. “Boy, you’re making me angry. Stop crying.”

“It stings, papa, I can’t help it!” Gregory sniffles and shakes his head, trying to sit up to see what his father was now doing. “Papa? Papa, what are you doing now? Why are you taking your pants off? I- I don’t want to keep playing, I want to go to bed, it’s late, you can continue doing your paperwo-” a hand is planted over his mouth, and after a muffle sound from Gregory, his father speaks.

“I need a break from my work. Be a good boy and be quiet.”

The hand moves back and away from Gregory’s mouth, and besides a small sniffle, he momentarily stays quiet. Then, he finally speaks up. “Yes papa…”

Mr. Carter pulls his boxers down and spits into his hand, grabbing hold of his already hardened cock and slickening it up. “As your father, Gregory,” he presses the head of his cock to his cunt, “I know what’s best for you. You’ll enjoy this after the pain subsides. Besides… all you need to do is adjust to the size of me, it’s not your first time.” Slowly, he slips half of his length inside of his son, and Gregory does his best to hold back his cry of pain by bringing a hand to his mouth. Crying again wouldn’t make him a good boy. “There we go, boy, that’s it.” Minor praise, nothing special. He leans over Gregory and slowly begins to move his hips, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief from the built up tension he had been experiencing since Gregory took that first sit on his lap.

On Gregory’s end, it hurt. He felt like he was being stretched open, which he was, but far more forcefully than he actually was. Whimpers were trapped inside him by his hand, and if he weren’t scared to be a disappointment to his father by going against his word, he’d be crying as much as he needed and wanted to. Over time, fortunately, it actually began to feel good as it had with his brother. Free from the fear of letting out unwanted sounds, he slides his hand off his face and into his hair, gripping it as he squeaked and moaned out. “Papa,” Gregory gasps, “papa, please- mpgh…~”

“That’s it, boy,” Mr. Carter pants, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts as he took his time inching more and more of himself into the boy, “you’re doing so good… so good for your father, you’d do anything for him, wouldn’t you?~”

“Yes, papa~”

“That’s it, that’s what I want to hear…~” 

Gregory felt a warmth building up in his stomach; it was tight, like a rubber ball, and with each thrust from his father that seemed to be getting faster and faster by the minute, it grew even tighter. “More-” Gregory gasps out, more of an exclamation than a question, “papa more?”

Mr. Carter grunts and nods, bringing one of his hands to the back of Gregory’s head and gripping to his blond locks. “You’re so good, you remind me of your mother…~ you love pleasing your father, don’t you?~”  
“Mmm… mhmm, of course, of course~!”

With grunts and moans, the sound of skin on skin fills the room as the two both grow closer and closer to their climaxes, Gregory the first to go as he loudly gasps and cries out as the little ball bursts in his stomach. Warmth flooded over his body, and he’d go limp after bucking his hips and trying to grab at his father’s arms for something to hold onto. Another warmth filled him a few moments after, his father’s seed, the man above grunting and grumbling under his breath as he reached his own climax. “That’s it, good boy… good boy,  _ fuck _ ~”

The two now exhausted, Gregory’s father pulls out of him slowly, a bit of cum dripping out and onto the desk below. 

“Papa?” Gregory squeaks softly, looking up to him with his big blue eyes. “We’ll play again, won’t we?”  
With a small sigh, tucking himself away into his boxers, his father falls back into his desk chair and nods. “Of course we will. This won’t be the last time, Gregory.” His eyes fall back onto the boy, admiring the mess he made of one of the boy’s holes. “Next time, though… we’ll make use of all three of your holes.”

Gregory, not sure how to verbally reply, nods and sits up, looking down to his boxers on the floor. “Um- now what, papa?”  
“Bed.” The man replies, gesturing to the door. “Get ready for bed, Gregory. Take a shower. Go into the bathroom, look in the cabinet and take one of the Plan B pills. I’ll have your mother bring you water for bed.”

Gregory slips off the desk and grabs his underwear, slipping it on and grabbing his discarded pants. “Okay, papa… goodnight?”  
“Goodnight, boy.” Mr. Carter watches as Gregory slowly makes his way to the office door, undoing the lock and making his way out. He doesn’t bother pulling his pants back up, kicking them off and pulling himself and the chair forward to open the desk drawer and take out the papers. He doesn't even bother moving the drawing Gregory had drawn, setting the papers on top and grabbing for his red pen.

Back to grading.

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos and comment im desperate for attention


End file.
